Adventure Time-30 minutes in heaven!
by RadicalFrans
Summary: It's a gloomy day in the Land of Ooo, and you're bored as heck at home. A close friend calls and invites you over for some fun and games with the gang! rated M for sexuality and language.


Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction..I'm obsessed with AT and if i missed any characters you guys want, lemme know! Anyway, ENJOY!

Chapter 1- Finn.

It was a chilly afternoon in the land of Ooo. You lived just on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, like Finn and Jake, but closer to the forest than they are. You were lying on your couch doodling with the TV on some janked cartoon about twig people. It was gloomy outside and so were you. Hopefully something comes up.

*ring ring* *ring ring* "ugh..." you lifted yourself off the couch and dragged yourself over to the phone almost tripping on your rug. "Hello?" "Hey_!" "Oh Finn! Hey man, what's up?" "Well Jake and I are super bored, so we're inviting a bunch of buds to come on over in about an hour for some fun! Would you like too-" "YES!...I-I meaann..yeah sure..so in about an hour then..?""haha yeah, see you then _" *click* he hung up. Embarrassed to say..You've had a crush on this little blonde hyper bruised up human boy with the coolest hat you've ever seen. You blushed at the thought of hanging out with him later.

You took a shower and washed your hair, leaving it natural since it was just Finn's place..nothing formal. You pulled on some dark blue jeans and a big floppy yellow sweater that Cake made you for Christmas. You slipped on a pair of blue polo's and made your way to the tree house.

On your lonely walk over the fields, you heard this light girly voice calling your name getting closer. You looked to your right and saw Marceline walking your way using a mock sweet voice. "Oh, Hey Marce!" "Well Hey sweet cheeks" "haha, you heading to Finn and Jake's too?" "You know it! Something died under the kitchen tiles I think..so I had to get out of the house""oh thats jank..." "Very". You two walked and chatted and laughed on your way to the tree house. You ended up in front of the door and knocked. Finn opened the door in his usual attire but wearing his yellow sweater alike to yours. "Oh hey _, hey Marce, come in" "hey squirt" Marceline floated in ruffling up Finn's hair through his awesome hat. "Hey Finn" "hey _.." "haha you said that already" "oh" was that...a blush? Nooo it couldn't be..

You walked in and saw everyone already there. Marshall, Fionna, PG, PB, cake, Mochro, Lady, LSP and of course Marceline Finn and Jake. You sat over on the corner of the couch with your knees up to your chest and got comfy. Fionna sat beside you and Cake was telling you how cute you looked in her sweater "Yellow was just the right colour for you, baby" "awwh Cake, you know me too well huh?" you said while softly scratching behind her ears. Everyone was chatting and eating snacks and..sucking the red out of them. Marshall came by and said "hey" then went back to plucking random strings on his bass. You were chatting with Fionna about the new Lollipop cafe that was being built, when you noticed Finn was talking with Jake about something. Then all of a sudden Jake faced all of us "everyone! We decided on a game to play...finally!" everyone was cheering jokingly and waited for him to tell them what game they came up with. You noticed Finn looked slightly awkward standing behind Jake. 'I wonder what's up with him..' "We decided oonnn...30 minutes in heaven!" Marshall Lee and Marceline started cracking up, Prince Gumball had turned from pink to red in barely five seconds, Princess Bubblegum was clapping saying how exciting it would be in the classiest way you've ever heard. Fionna was blushing as Cake explained the game to her. BMO was on the floor giggling and the animals were just nonchalant about it. Marshall flew over to Finn and yanked off his hat and told everyone to put in an item that represents them. "Marshall! My hat!" "No one else here has a hat bro, plus your hair is cool as always" He just slumped over and frowned giving up. Finn's hair definitely was..cool..it looked so soft and fluffy and was such a nice blonde..shiny too..surprising since he's always getting himself dirty and hates baths. Everyone put their item in his hat and Marshall placed it in the middle of the room. "Who wants to go first?" Jake asked. "Since Finn decided on the game he should go first" Finn blushed and averted his eyes. "Sure whatever.." Jake stretched and passed him the hat. He reached in and fumbled around a bit and pulled out a blue crayon. You had accidently put the crayon in your pocket when getting off the couch at home..and now Finn held it "th-that's..me.." everyone started clapping and some blushed as you stood up and walked over to Finn who gave you a very serious look.. "_.." He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the closet. It was pitch black in there! You were fumbling around and heard Jake outside the door "30 minutes guys!" 'sigh..where am i going?' "Finn..? Where are you..?" all of a sudden you felt two hands on your shoulders from the front of you. "_...I-I don't know if you could tell but..I've been crushin' on you for a while..would it be okay i-if I kissed you..?" ...whaa...Did...Did Finn just confess to me..? This is friggen awesome... "Yes..please do.." you felt a warm breath tickle down your upper lip, and his hands slide their way down to your waste and held you firmly. Then on instinct you leaned in yourself and pressed your lips against his firmly but sweet. You wrapped your arms around his neck puling him into the kiss more. He did the same with your waste, pressing your abdomen against his. He let out a soft moan from..well your waste against his manhood..You licked his bottom lip asking for entrance..which he gave you. You two tongued roughly like it was the last time you would ever touch another being. You fought for dominance and won from pushing against his manhood again, letting out another soft moan, he lowered you onto the ground. You reached down and pulled off his sweater, tracing your hands down his body..he was so toned and slim..and his hair is as fluffy as it looks as you ran your fingers through it. Finn did the same and pulled off your sweater and lowered himself so he was laying on top of you with your breasts pressing against his chest. You moan slightly from the feel of skin touching skin. You crossed your legs around his waist as he..to your surprise..started grinding on you. He couldn't take it anymore and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and did the same for you. Now all that was separating you two was thin cloth of boxers against panties. Grinding harder, Finn started to kiss downward to your neck, licking and sucking and biting, leaving you to tilt your head back and moan softly, grabbing his hair a bit rougher. Somehow the action of grinding ended up moving his boxers down so his head was peeking out making direct contact to your waste, which made him moan deeper..'Had his voice always been so husky..? Damn he is so hot..' You thought while reaching down and poking on his head, pulling his boxers off to his knees. He got them off to the floor, and did the same for you. "mmmn..._ you're so wet.." "Shush you.." you then kissed him roughly tonguing him deeply, as he started making his manhood wet by sliding it back and forth on the surface of your vajayjay. "_...can I..put it in..?" "Yes Finn.." He smirked slightly at you allowing him, which scared you a bit. He slid himself inside very slowly..You were wincing in pain and pleasure from the feeling of losing your virginity. He went farther in breaking your haemin and a bit of blood dripped out. "You okay_..?" "Y-yeah..just be gentle..okay..?" He just kissed you sweetly in assurance, and slid himself all the way in.."uhh..you're so tight.." you blushed and hugged him tight as he started moving in and out. He starts moving faster and harder, letting muffled moans slip out of you both once in a while. He rushed and went extremely fast remembering you two only had 30 minutes. You were in complete ecstasy. "Ah..Finn..I'm going to come.." "Me too baby.." baby huh...I could get used to this... Finn arched his back and let out one last moan before slowing down, letting his white liquid leak inside of you, leaving your womb hot with passion. You two got up and got dressed and kissed again before Jake opened the door. "TIMES UP LOVE BIRDS!" you two giggled and walked out hand in hand..ruffled hair and clothes falling off, Finn took you to the couch and sat snuggled up to you playing with your hair. Everyone looked and snickered and smiled at the cuteness of it all. You and Finn spent many nights together after this one ;)

H


End file.
